Chimchar
|} Chimchar (Japanese: ヒコザル Hikozaru) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Chimchar is one of three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh available at the beginning of . Biology Chimchar is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. These flames go out when it goes to sleep, and burn weakly when it feels ill. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head. Being very agile, it is able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where it lives. In the anime Major appearances Paul's/Ash's Chimchar When Paul first appeared, he commanded a in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. Paul released it in Glory Blaze, allowing to catch it in Smells Like Team Spirit. It evolved into in Evolving Strategies! and later into in Fighting Ire with Fire!. Flint's Chimchar Flint received his Infernape as a Chimchar, as seen in Flint Sparks the Fire!. Team Poképals Chimchar is also one of the two main members of Team Poképals which appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Other Chimchar first appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. The little fire-monkey was teasing a after stealing from it. Piplup then started firing a attack, but Chimchar kept jumping out of the way. was hit in Piplup's line of fire and created a that wrecked everything in Professor Rowan's lab. Chimchar jumped out of a broken window with Piplup chasing after it. A Chimchar owned by Rowan also appears in SS024. Alice from The Rise of Darkrai owns a Chimchar. She uses it to power her hot air balloon with . It later appeared in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Chimchar appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances In Dawn of a New Era!, a at the Pokémon Center had a Chimchar. A Chimchar also appeared in Classroom Training!. It was battling a at the Trainers' School. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Chimchar appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries 's Pokédex.)}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Chimchar ended up in 's possession due to a mix-up. While in Eterna City, Chimchar evolved into , and became an with Tru after its usage in the Veilstone Gym challenge against Maylene. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Chimchar was Mitsumi's starter Pokémon. While it appears as an throughout the story, it was seen as a Chimchar in a flashback in Battle Against Team Galactic...and Mitsumi!. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga, an adaptation of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, main character teams up with a Chimchar named Honō, who was once a human, to form Team Blaze. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane has a Chimchar which evolved into a Monferno and then into an Infernape due to the training he went through. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Chimchar appeared in PMDP04 under the ownership of . Pokédex entries In the TCG In the TFG One Chimchar figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chimchar is a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophy information "A Chimp Pokémon. With a flaming tail, Chimchar is skilled in moves. Its light body affords it the ability to scale steep cliffs and live atop rocky mountains. Some say that the fiery tail is fueled by gas made in its stomach. Not even rain can put out the flames, but Chimchar always puts out the fire when asleep. Chimchar evolves into ." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} after entering the Hall of Fame twice}} |} |} In side games |area=Chroma Highlands}} |area=Fiery Furnace Advanced Mode C & A}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Meadow Zone, Lava Zone}} |area=Faldera Island, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 252}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |2009 Birthday Chimchar|Japanese|Japan|40|September 12, 2009 to September 11, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 Birthday Chimchar}} |2010 Birthday Chimchar|Japanese|Japan|40|September 12 to November 3, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2010 Birthday Chimchar}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Chimchar|Japanese|PGL|10|October 29, 2010 to November 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|Korean|PGL|10|June 1, 2011 to June 1, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|English|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|French|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|German|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|Italian|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |Global Link Chimchar|Spanish|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Chimchar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- s to attack. }} |- |- |- and . He likes some other Attractions, too. }} |- when its Speed is 48 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=391 |name2=Monferno |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=392 |name3=Infernape |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Chimchar is the only starter Pokémon that is a member of the . Origin Chimchar appears to be based on a young . However, the markings on its rear without the flame, (plus facial markings on its evolutions) seem to indicate that it is more a cross between a chimpanzee and a young . Name origin Chimchar is a combination of '' and or char (to burn). Hikozaru is a combination of 火 hi (fire), 子 ko (child), and 猿 saru ( ). Zaru is also used to describe an . In other languages , , and |fr=Ouisticram|frmeaning=From and |es=Chimchar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Panflam|demeaning=From and |it=Chimchar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불꽃숭이 Bulkotsoongi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=小火焰猴 Xiǎohuǒyànhóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little flame monkey" |hi=चिमचार Chimchar|himeaning=Same as English name |ru=Чимчар Chimchar|rumeaning=Trnascription of English name }} Related articles * Paul/Ash's Chimchar * Flint's Chimchar * Chimler * Team Poképals * Mitsumi's Chimchar * Yū Shirogane's Chimchar * Honō External links |} 390 390 Chimchar (default) Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Panflam fr:Ouisticram it:Chimchar ja:ヒコザル pl:Chimchar zh:小火焰猴